diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Black Soulstone
The Black Soulstone is an artifact of incredible power, capable of trapping all the Great Evils. Unfortunately, Azmodan is keenly aware of the Black Soulstone's powers - along with the fact that it is in Leah's possession - and intends to obtain the artifact and use it toward his own ends. In the Black Soulstone Cinematic, Azmodan tells Leah, in a vision, "I know the Black Soulstone is the key, and it shall be mine! Soon, my armies shall pour forth from the shattered mountain, ravaging this world and all hope of resistance. My minions will find the Stone, wherever you choose to hide it. Then, at long last, Azmodan shall reign as the Prime Evil." History When the Horadrim was new, it was formed by only a handful of members, among them Tal Rasha, Jered Cain, Nor Tiraj and a mage by the name of Zoltun Kulle. Though records since the time of the hunt for the Three are hard to come by, it is speculated that Kulle specialized in enchantments and transmutation. He was charged with carrying the Soul Stones meant to imprison the Prime Evils. After the arduous, decade-long task was complete, Kulle was left a hollow man. He devised a means of restoring his humanity by forging a Black Soulstone with which he planned to harness the essence of angels and demons. Before his plan was enacted, however, he was slain by his former Horadric colleagues, and all his research was destroyed. Or so the world was lead to believe. In truth, the Horadric mages proved unable to completely destroy Kulle's body. Instead they secreted his body and blood away in the Shadow Realm, hoping to trap him there for all eternity. In addition, some of Kulle's archives survived to this day, buried beneath the endless sands. Completion The Black Soulstone was left unfinished, but was no where to be found. During the events of Diablo I, the witch Adria learned of the Soulstone's existence. She realized its potential and started out on a journey - she traveled the world in search for the spiritual remains of the Great Evils, secretly marking them for absorption into the Black Soulstone. When the Nephalem hero resurrected Kulle, the renegade sorcerer managed to finally complete his creation. However, upon completion the souls of the slain Evils were drawn into the Stone. After defeating the power-crazy Kulle the hero set out to seal the souls of the last Evils within the stone. Belial was the first to fall, and Azmodan completed the Soulstone's dark purpose. It was then that Adria's ulterior motives became apparent - the witch had in fact been Diablo's loyal servant. Adria used the stone's powers to revive her master and combine the souls of the other Evils into Diablo's essence - creating the very embodiment of Evil, the Prime Evil Diablo. After Diablo's defeat, the Black Soulstone was destroyed along with Diablo after falling from the pinacle and, as Tyrael sais at the end, the Prime Evil was destroyed forever. Category:Items Category:Diablo III Category:Lore